roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Synne Farshaw
Sunniva "Synne" Farshaw is a student at St. Thom Huell and part of Barnaby Davidson's Media Studies class. She is of mixed Irish-Norwegian heritage and often receives comments about this. Biography On Friday 13th 1998, Synne was informed by one of her friends, Julia, that a Deputy Head and the Head of Sixth Form, Mrs. Brown, had died from choking on Valentine's chocolates, and relayed this to Barnaby after he asked what the commotion was about. Allegedly, Bernard discovered this before passing out. Barnaby had been somewhat suspicious over the Valentine's Day cards he had received, and asked her whether she knew anything about them. She informed him that she was construction a collage for a noticeboard about it, and in turn Barnaby asked her whether she could keep an eye out for suspicious cards or chocolates for him. They exchanged numbers, with Synne remarking that Barnaby wasn't so bad for a jock. Later, Synne was hit by a rugby ball by Ned Phillips while playing netball, and Barnaby rushed to the scene, fearing that Synne had been killed like Carroway and Mrs Brown that day. She had only knocked her head, and with the assistance of Ms. Woodbridge, the girls' PE teacher, and Barnaby regained consciousness. Eventually Ms. Woodbridge decided to take Synne to the nurse's office. Barnaby offered to get Synne's bag for her, having asked Synne whether she'd gotten a card (and had previously warned her about them), and Synne gave him permission to do so. While Ms. Woodbridge disapproved of Barnaby entering the girls' changing room, telling him not to linger, she allowed him to do so anyway, as she was to be sent home after seeing the nurse. Checking Synne's bag, Barnaby found that Synne had received an anonymous post-it note and a red-hearted card shaped like a heart, which he recognised as being like those the school sold. In it was a generic, horribly-written poem by Ned. After getting her bag and taking it to the nurse's office, she thanked him and they spoke a bit, with Synne remarking that the PE uniform wasn't her colour. When Barnaby asked what it was, Synne stated that it was green, leading Barnaby to suggest that it's because she's part-Irish, leading her to remark that she was "still woozy". Barnaby eventually left, telling Synne to get better and to "be less woozy". Later discussions between Imogen and Barnaby indicated that the former felt that everyone believed that Synne had a crush on Barnaby, but hadn't approached him because he was a jock and presumed to be a bit of a dick. Later it transpired that Synne was affected by a hex placed on the school Valentine cards by Horus Grant, a vengeful school prefect resentful at not getting any cards himself. The hex would cause misfortune to the recipient when they read their name on the card, so long as the author wrote down the name of the recipient and envisaged the recipient as they wrote it. The hex would eventually kill the recipient over the course of an hour since they read their name, in increasingly improbable ways. As Synne's birth name was Sunniva, with her often being called Synne, this muffled the effect somewhat causing her to be harmed but not killed. With Horus's death the hex was lifted. Later, when Barnaby and his brother Robert Davidson were attacked by their father Mr. Davidson at the latter's house, they managed to escape. Synne was driving nearby and Robert managed to flag her down to take the severely-bleeding and cut-up Barnaby to hospital in a Reliant Robin which belongs to her parents. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2 Category:Non Player Characters